Insecure
by Hidaka Akiko
Summary: Weiß gets a new member who is more than they seem. No one is very happy about having a stranger thrown among their family. But is this new member more than they seem? Rated K for now might change to T later on OC, AU
1. 01: New Addition

**Insecure**

_Summary: Weiß gets a new member who is more than they seem. No one is very happy about having a stranger thrown among their "family". But is this new member more than they seem? (OC, AU) _

_A/N: Weiss Kreuz and all of its characters belong to Koyasu Takehito & Project Weiß. All Original Characters and ideas are mine. And trust me, there are more original characters than the main one. ;; And a note, since this is AU, Aya-chan is awake now and is in college. She sometimes helps out in the flower shop. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Addition**

"For the last time, if either one of you make Panther's life miserable, I will personally make sure that there is a significant dent in your paychecks," Manx said through gritted teeth as she glared at her four informants that were standing around her preventing her from going up the stairs to leave the mission room.

"Manx, seriously, why do we have a new member? I thought you weren't going to add any more?"

"Siberian, listen, if you don't welcome them with respect, I will personally make sure you will pay for it. Now all of you let me leave so I can alert Panther to come. Any questions you may have can be asked of them. NO, I'm not telling you the gender either," she added with a final glare at Youji who was blocking her way up the stairs.

With that final glare, Youji moved out of the way and the four assassins watched as the red haired woman stiffly walked up the stairs. As she reached the top, Manx turned around and glared down at them. "I would have thought you two would have reacted better Bombay and Abyssinian." At those final words, she opened the metal door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Nice going you two, we all got in trouble now."

"Shut up Youji, you didn't react any better than they did."

Youji simply rolled his eyes at the former soccer player and sauntered back to the couches. "When do you think this 'Panther' will arrive? I have a date tonight and-"

But before he could even finish the sentence, the door opened again and the four assassins looked up expecting to see Manx again. Instead they were greeted with the sight of a girl about the same age as Omi, with golden brown, almost bronze-ish hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black coat and a white undershirt. The coat had a decent sized pocket on both sides. As she came down further into the light, the noticed that her hair was rather long, about waist length, and was pulled back in a braid. Her outfit now that they could see her better, seemed to look like an altered boy's school uniform. In her left hand she carried a canvas bag that clinked whenever it tapped against her leg, a clink that sounded like metal hitting against more metal; they assumed this was her weapon.

"Weiss, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I met Manx on her way out and she told me it was... well, not so much safe, as it was time, for me to come in. I am Uehara Akiko, codename: Panther, flower: lily, preferred weapon of choice: shuriken." As she said her preferred choice of weapon she opened the canvas bag and pulled out what looked like an old-fashion ninja projectile weapon.

The four men just stared at the girl, in shock that she had appeared sooner than they expected. Youji's cigarette was slowly falling from his mouth; Ken had fallen off the arm of a chair as she spoke, having startled him and was now climbing back onto the chair; Aya had merely rose an eye brow; leaving Omi to just sit there with a puzzled look on their faces. It was Youji and his uncanny ability to spot a girl of 18 or over that broke the silence.

"You're... a girl! And one of age at that! Never had a luckier day in my life!"

"Ah, Kudou Youji, codename Balinese. Professional womanizer, but knows his place and wont hit on girls under the age of 18. I was warned about you, but was also assured that if you harassed me I was free to defend myself as I see fit as long as you don't end up dying," she stated simply as she looked at the jade-eyed assassin.

Slowly she turned to look at Ken and smiled softly. "Hidaka Ken, codename Siberian, former J-League goalie." Then she turned to Omi. "Tsukiyono Omi, codename Bombay. Was raised from a young age to do the bidding of Kritiker." Finally she turned to Aya and studied him for a moment before opting to use his preferred name of choice. "Fujimiya Aya, codename Abyssinian. A supposed secret past that no one save for Kritiker knows about."

The four men glanced around before either one of them spoke again. They all seemed quite unnerved that she knew so much about them. Sure what she said they all already knew about each other, but that was only after living with each other for a while. But... when she spoke what she knew about Aya, it seemed she knew more than she was going to share with them. Which of course, angered the red headed, katana wielding - which he thankfully didn't have with him, though he did glance around for it - Ice Prince.

"Why do you know so much about us?"

Ken fell off the arm of the chair again, Omi jumped and Youji's cigarette actually did fall from his mouth that time, causing him to curse loudly as it landed on his hand. None of them expected Aya to speak. Yet, Akiko remained as calm as ever.

"If you must know I shall tell you," she said, pausing only to move further into the room and sitting in one of the free armchairs so she could easily see everyone. "As I have stated, I am Uehara Akiko codename Panther. My role in Kritiker is quite dangerous, and has been since I was officially allowed to join when I was fifteen. Before I was allowed to join as an assassin though, I was trained in the ways of hacking into computers. Basically, I am like an extra Bombay," she paused again to smile at Omi who looked confused on why they would need two members like him in a team. "As for why I know so much about you, it was Manx's wish that a small, though bigger than Weiss, group of people learn about all of the assassins in Kritiker should we ever need to take a position like Manx or Birman, who I've heard you have met on occasions."

Turning her brown gaze to Aya's purple one, she narrowed her eyes. "Thus, I do indeed know more about you Fujimiya-san than your own team does. I shall of course not tell them for it is not my place."

Aya nodded at this, but didn't speak. Neither did anyone else, thus leaving the room in complete silence. Finally, without a word the red head left, most likely to his room for the night. Youji soon followed suit, but stopped at the steps and told Omi and Ken not to wait up for him then gave Akiko a polite but awkward nod. This left the - now three, as opposed to the previous two - youngest members sitting in the mission room.

"Ano... Akiko-san, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I'm gonna go to bed now... big day tomorrow. Kids first soccer game of the year and all," Ken finally said after a few minutes. Akiko simply nodded and watched as Ken bid Omi a good night and watched him retreat up the stairs leaving the two youngest in the room alone, which is kind of what Akiko wanted.

"Omi, am I correct in assuming you have more questions for me? You've been too silent tonight, unlike what I... have been told," Akiko said.

The blue eyed boy shrugged a little. He was trying to work out some information in his head that she had said, mainly about the group of people who learned everything they could about the assassins of Kritiker. Surely that meant, she knew more about him than he did, for those were confidential files that not even the assassins themselves got to see. No, they were given the abbreviated version and didn't even get one for Panther.

"Well... I am curious on why Manx didn't even give us the usual new member profile when she told us about you. You also mentioned that you were part of a group of people that worked for Kritiker learning about assassins in case you took a position like that of Manx. Can you tell me more about them? If not, at least how long you've been working with Kritiker," Omi said carefully; prepared to file away the information in his head for later usage.

The girl smiled at the blonde who was sitting across the room from her. "I suppose I could tell you some things, but not much for I'd get myself in trouble with Kritiker. You didn't get the information about me on paper for the same reason I can only tell you so much. What I've done with Kritiker is not to be mentioned to anyone until the time is right. I am hoping that she told you that there would be a good deal of missions - for a lack of better term - that I would be taking on my own? If not, you now know. Don't worry, I wont get in trouble for saying that for it is the truth and you'd find out soon enough," she added for Omi opened his mouth to say that they didn't know.

"Anyway, for your second statement, I can't give you any more information on them. I am still in contact with them and we, I suppose they, are one of Kritiker's more secret groups that only a few assassin groups know about, but would never breathe a word about due to fear. I have been training for the role of an assassin just like you did from a young age. Six years old to be exact, I believe the same as you. When I was ten, I started to learn the ways of hacking computers and other stuff like that. When I turned 16 I was allowed to take on assassination missions, though they were no where near as dangerous as the ones Weiss took care of. No, I won't tell you more about them. Its part of the code of Kritiker, we keep our silence about our groups. Now that I'm 18 they realized that with some of the dirtier stuff they've been digging up and giving to Weiss and some of the other groups that a few of them, Weiss is the only one I know of, needed an extra member to help. Thus, here I am."

Omi nodded, thankful for that much information. Glancing at his watch he frowned a little, it was a lot later than he thought and still had homework to do before the next day. "Arigato Akiko-san. It was enough information to satisfy my curiosity for now. But it is getting late and I still have school in the morning and need to finish up some homework. I can show you to your apartment... it hasn't been used in a while (1), but it isn't too bad. We keep it clean for whenever Aya-chan comes and visits."

"Aya-chan? As in Fujimiya-san's imouto? Why doesn't he go by his real name then?"

"He does, but most of the time he still goes by Aya because we have a hard time trying to call him Ran now. But we manage when ever Aya-chan is here," Omi said softly, not feeling all that comfortable talking about their formidable leader. He was thus thankful when Akiko just nodded and stood up to follow him up the stairs and to her room.

The trip was made silently until they reached the apartment that would belong to Akiko while she was part of Weiss. "Here is your key. Aya is the door across from you and Ken is next door to you. The other room is empty, but we can clean it up later for you or Aya-chan, whatever you choose. Youji and I are down one floor. If you hear any strange noises coming from the room below you, that's just Youji and you can hurt him in the morning. Is there anything you need?"

Akiko chuckled at Omi's explanation of where everyone was and shook her head. "No, I'll be bringing the rest of my needed belongings over tomorrow. But I'll remember to not drink the coffee if Ken is up before me, unless of course Aya-san is up and drinking it."

With a small chuckle, they bade each other good night, and the brunette walked into her apartment and headed straight towards the room to get into her pajamas. Before she got into bed, she laid out her out fit for the next day, which proved to be much more casual than what she was wearing that night. For she was currently wearing her mission uniform. Though she was nice and kept her weapon out of the "storage" area on them, an elastic cord running diagonally on both thighs with small gaps to slide the handles of her weapon in for easy access, the inside of her jacket was lined the same way.

* * *

_Tbc… _

_Whee! So, I hopped you enjoyed this story so far. I've been trying to get this story started for ages now... but I think I'm happy with it so far! It took an unknown amount of Weiss fics to get me to start writing it. lol Anyway, I actually have a lot planned for this story. I will admit, that yes the character is based off of me. -- Hence her name. I will apologize right now for something that will be revealed either in this story or another one that continues off of this one (since it can either be a never ending story or... multiple stories) about... something that has to do with this character. XX Can't say, will spoil the plot. :3 _

_(1) I figured (as I stated in the AN at the top) that this story is AU. Meaning, I get to choose what happens disregarding all things in the series (but I'm not straying far). Thus, this room is indeed used by Aya-chan, who woke up two years prior to this story. Shwartz is still around being their evil selves. shrugs As Aya-chan is now in college in my story, she lives in the dorms and the room is now free. _

_As for the way the apartments are set up. I figured 2 floors of apartments, the main living area (which has living room, bathroom, and kitchen/dining room that leads right into Koneko no Sumi Ie), and then the basement which has a small flight of steps that leads to the garage behind the shop which opens up out onto an alley way. --; There are two ways to get into the living area and the mission room has 3 ways. to get into the main living area, you can enter from the shop or the mission room which leads you to come out in a hidden door in the living room. To get into the mission room you have the garage, the shop and the main living area (hidden door again). So yeah, I get to use my imagination :P sue me. _

_R&R appreciated!_


	2. 02: Don't Drink the Coffee

**Insecure**

_Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and all of its characters belong to Koyasu Takehito & Project Weiß. All Original Characters and ideas are mine. _

_A/N: Well, I was quite surprised to get any comments on this so far, so I thought I'd thank both people who have commented! But they are at the bottom of the story. :P Again, this is an AU story so if the characters (mainly Aya/Ran) seem OOC I'm sorry. Doesn't help that it's been ages since I've seen the anime or even attempted to write fan fiction (please don't read my old stuff that I'm too lazy to take down xD). Again, bear with me. _

_Err... because it is also at the start of the story, I'll put this here instead of the bottom. I used an on going joke between my friends and I that Ken CAN NOT cook... including coffee... . ;; _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Drink the Coffee **

Akiko woke in the most unusual way possible the following morning; to a scream and breaking glass that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. But why she could hear it way up in her room she had no clue, unless Ken got up and made coffee and disappeared again thus not warning anyone. Getting herself up out of bed, the brunette pulled her hair up into a messy bun before pulling on a pair of dark green cargo pants and a black t-shirt and white sneakers in hand, she made her way down to the kitchen to find out what was going on.

"Ohayou," she said softly not wanting to scare who ever was in there as she entered. Seeing that it was Youji and Ken she raised an eye brow as she put her shoes by the door with the other pairs.

Youji was standing by the table glaring at the male brunette who was currently mopping up a mess while avoiding the broken glass that he'd also be sweeping up when he was done mopping. Jade eyes turned to look at who entered, slightly surprised to hear a younger persons voice and not have it belong to Omi. Watching the girl for a few seconds he soon remembered who she was.

"Ohayou Uehara-san. How are you this morning?" the tall lanky man inquired moving away from the counter where Ken was cleaning. "I hope we didn't wake you up with the racket we made just now."

Akiko chuckled. "I'm part of the team now, call me Akiko. I'm doing fine, but you did indeed wake me up from my sleep. Which is surprising since I'm two floors above the kitchen," she replied. Turning her gaze to Ken she raised an eye brow.

Catching her inquiring look from the corner of his eye, Ken laughed sheepishly, but shook his head meaning he wasn't going to answer.

"Don't drink the coffee if you value your health Akiko-san. Ken-ken tends to forget that he is not allowed to make coffee in the morning. Though, he's lucky that it was me who came down to discover the coffee and not Aya. I thought Omi was up and made it already, but... he's probably awake now," Youji replied having also seen her questioning look.

"Not my fault no one else can stand the coffee I make," Ken mumbled as he moved to get the broom and started sweeping up the shards of broken glass from Youji's coffee cup. "Besides, why do I have to clean up your mess Youji?"

The older assassin rolled his eyes at the younger one but didn't answer, instead opted to leave the kitchen to get dressed. Ken sighed as the blond left and moved to dump the broken glass into a garbage bag and shook his head.

"Ano... are you working in the flower shop today? Or at all? I mean... it was too sudden for us to fit you into the schedule yet this week..."

The female brunette moved to sit down at the table and nodded. "I'll be coming in to help work later this morning if I can, but the afternoon for sure. I have to pick up some stuff from storage and drop into head quarters for a little bit, Manx requested that I stop by this morning."

As she sat there talking to Ken, the former soccer player moved to pull out some orange juice from the refrigerator and a glass before sitting down. "Oh err, would you like some?" Akiko shook her head declining the offer. With that, he nodded and thought over what she just told him. "Ok. Youji and Aya are opening this morning and everyone will be working this afternoon."

The two of them sat there for a little while talking a little bit, more like Akiko had asked what the kids on Ken's soccer team were like, and thus he did most of the talking. A little while later, Omi appeared with Aya right behind him. After they exchanged their greetings and the two males sat down at the table, Omi eating a sugary cereal and Aya drinking a cup of tea he made, thank goodness for instant hot water taps. Glancing down at her watch as Youji re-emerged from his room she shook her head.

_Seven o'clock... I should get going so I can come back quicker and learn how things are run in the flower shop,_ she thought. Looking up at the four silent assassins, she realized how odd it was to be thrown into a group that has already been together for years. She knew Aya's silence was normal behavior, but the other three was just strange.

"Well, I have to get going. Need to run a few errands around town. Aya-san, I'll try to be back before afternoon shift starts so I can help out in the flower shop but I'll definitely be here for the afternoon shift," Akiko said timidly.

The red head simply gave a curt nod, which she was beginning to hope was also normal. Standing up she shook her head a little and went back up stairs to grab a dark green wind breaker. When she appeared in the kitchen again, Omi was also getting up to leave, bidding everyone good bye before he left through the mission room door to head towards the garage. It really would be easier if they had an easier way out than that way and through the shop, she thought as she followed Omi, saying another small goodbye.

Re-emerging in the alleyway behind the shop she was greeted with the sight of Omi still. "Akiko-san, I noticed that there wasn't an extra vehicle here. How did you arrive?"

"I walked. But don't worry about it, my car is at head quarters, it was being fixed to work with your tracking system rather than the one it used to be on," she added hastily at Omi's surprised look. "Go to school, it's not that far of a walk for me to where I'm going first. One of my friends can give me a ride to head quarters to get my car."

After a moment of contemplation, Omi nodded and pulled his helmet on and waved good bye before heading off to school. Akiko followed him out of the alley way after he disappeared and turned in the opposite direction of him when she emerged on the streets again.

* * *

"Hai hai, Akiko-chan! You know I don't mind helping you when you need it. But are you sure you can't tell me what you are up to these days?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at her dark blue haired friend of whose car she was just emerging from. "Kanako-senpai, you know I can't as it is part of the secrecy code of Kritiker, just as you couldn't tell me when you started doing other things with them. I'll call you later this week if I get a chance," Akiko replied as she stepped out of the dark blue car, picking up two bags from at the floor.

Kanako laughed and nodded. "Fair enough. Don't be a stranger to us now!" And with a final wave she drove off leaving Akiko in front of the Kritiker training headquarters. Rolling her eyes, the brunette made her way towards the building, two bags still in hand. Digging into a pocket of her coat, she pulled out an id badge and scanned it on the security box before the doors opened and she entered. The doors had just barely closed behind her when a woman clad in all red save for her oddly placed white socks and the black shirt, came marching up to her.

"Uehara-san, you seem to have made it through the night," the woman said.

Giving her elder a small bow, the young assassin smiled. "Good morning Manx. I did, though I'm surprised one of the other members survived the morning. It would have been good to know to never drink the coffee if you aren't sure who made it. Thankfully, I was warned before I even got up."

"Hidaka?"

"Yup."

Manx sighed heavily and nodded. Adjusting a few folders she held under one arm she frowned. The look on her face suddenly became more business like and Akiko knew she'd either have to take the role of Panther or Twilight sooner than she thought. "I have reports from Midnight and Dawn for you..."

* * *

Back at the Koneko...

_What did I do to get myself opening with the Ice Prince this morning? I've been nice and haven't brought a girl back for a week now. I shouldn't deserve this!_ Youji miserably thought to himself as watered the hydrangeas that were on display outside.

Glancing inside he shook his head and frowned upon catching sight of the said red headed ice berg. Aya was sitting at one of the flower arranging tables and was sorting through orders and sorting them; though from Youji's view, it seemed like he kept shifting and re-shifting papers. Shaking his head he went back to watering the outside flower displays, rather irritated that he got the boring shift, or more like, the all day shift. Monday's were by far the worst once you looked past the weekends which they sometimes just didn't open on. Well, for the others it was the worst since they didn't enjoy the attention as much as him. Over 18 only Yotan, he reminded himself.

Aya looked up from his papers and out side to make sure that Youji wasn't slacking off as he had been know to do from time to time. Satisfied that he wasn't, he went back to the orders that they had gotten. For once, he was quite thankful that they would have another helping hand in the shop later that day, but it still didn't help the fact that they had more orders than they would probably be able to fill. Taking a look at the calendar on the wall to figure out if the month had anything to do with it, the amethyst eyed assassin frowned. It was only April, white day and Valentine's Day had already passed so that couldn't have been the reason.

Shaking his head he glanced at his watch and debated on calling his own sister for another helping hand. If Uehara-san didn't show up until closer to the afternoon shift, they wouldn't have time to fill out some of these orders and have someone teach Akiko how to work in the shop. But before he could even make up his mind, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Youji-kun! Onii-san! Ohayou!"

"Ah! Aya-chan, looking as beautiful as ever!"

"Youji," a deep, threatening voice said from behind the blond male.

"Don't kill! I know better than to try and get a date from your sister," Youji said turning around his hands up in defense.

With a nod, he turned to his sister and smiled. "Aya-chan, it's good to see you again. But don't you have classes today?"

"Only one class, but it got canceled today. Our teacher is ill and refuses to have someone else teach us for today. Are you ok Ran? You look stressed out. Either way, I figured you guys could use my help around the shop today," Aya-chan replied beaming up at her older brother whom she just latched onto in a form of a hug.

The red head's expression softened a little, which rarely happened save for when his imouto was around. Then would he be able to slip back to being Ran again. Though it wasn't even complete, for he refused to truly be Ran around his fellow assassins. "You seem to be showing your strange all knowing sister powers again. I think we will need your help around the shop. A lot of orders to start filling today. Plus... well, we got another hand on the job, we'll need someone to help them learn the ways when they show back up," he informed his sister in a soft voice.

With a nod, the girl let go of her brother and bounced into the shop and picked up her periwinkle blue apron off the hook pulling it on and turning around smiling, she headed towards her brothers annoyingly straight stack of orders and picked up a few on the top to start on, having preferred that over pruning flowers. "So, do I get to know more about this new person you decided to take on?"

"Later. Now is no the time."

The one in her brother's voice told her that it was more than just "another helping hand" and had something to do with the other part of his life; the assassin portion. With a nod she started singing softly as she began getting things ready for the first flower arrangement that was on the list. Youji had gone back to watering the plants, but had moved inside now while Ran went about and starting his own set of orders to fill.

* * *

_Tbc… _

_Heh, cliff hanger kind of... I left one in the middle of the story . a but didn't want to end the chapter there so yeah. Have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! X3 Also, I want to give my thanks to the following commenters! _

_**Kitsune:** I'm glad you like this so far. especially since it has been ages since I've wrote fan fiction. _

_**Megan:** Umm... I guess thanks for that nice lovely(?) long comment. Thankfully, I've been writing long enough to know rudeness from constructive criticism. though you had some of both. I can only tell you a few things right now, my oc is not a Mary Sue and she wont be. Trust me, I've been planning this story for a few months now before I sat down. As for the characters seeming OOC, it's an AU fic, it's bound to happen at times. I've been out of the fan fiction writing loop for a while now. So, bear with me. I have a reason for doing what I did with ALL of my character, but I won't tell you anymore for it will ruin the story. Like I said, the story has been in the works for months before I sat down to write it, I never do that with stories. _

_R&R appreciated!_


End file.
